


Blood in the snow

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Seth is a little shit, Snowball Fight, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: Seth has been bothering Kane endlessly with no end in sight. How will an innocent snow ball fight cause a long trip to hell?Believe me the ending is "chilling"





	Blood in the snow

Kane was out in the cold again, but this time he was wrapped up like a child with a protective mother. He had a heavy red jacket, a hand made scarf that Natalya had made and nearly strangled him with, and a pair of black gloves.

Kane grumbled to himself. He felt ridiculous. The scarf was tickling his nose like a feather, but Kane had already made an attempt to remove the scarf, yet Natalya caught him and scolded him.

Told off by a crazy cat lady. What a day. Kane just wanted to get some "fresh" air away from the hairspray and body cologne. He didn't want to return home and smell like a strip club.

Kane watched his breath turn to mist in the park lot garage. He was the only one out there at the time and the silence was deafening. The silence was so peaceful and comforting till he heard a man...giggle.

Before Kane could even guess who the laugh was coming from he was hit with a snowball.

"What the hell?" Kane asked, as he looked at the snow stuck to his jacket, "Okay who's the smart ass?"

Someone was laughing, but Kane couldn't see anyone it was too dark to see. He looked around some more, but he got hit again.

"Piss off!" Kane cursed, wiping the snow away, "grow up!"

Then there was another laugh, but it was coming from a women. Kane crossed his arms over his chest and growled in frustration 

Suddenly, out from the shadows a short man stepped forward with his hands up, "Okay okay we're done," The man laughed, "Brie come on out!"

"Daniel!" Kane barked, as he threw his arms down, "are you kidding me!"

Daniel brushed the snow off his gloves, as he approached Kane, "Don't be like that," Daniel chuckled, "We were just having a little fun."

Brie smiled and walked over to her husband, "Yeah Kane just a little fun," Brie giggled, looking up at the Monster, "Haven't had a snowball fight before?"

"A what?"

Daniel and Brie looked at eachother for a moment, "A snowball fight," Daniel repeated, "You know making snowballs and throwing them at eachother. Didn't you do that as a kid?"

Kane slowly shook his head, "I lived in Death Valley," Kane grumbled, as he adjusted his scarf, "We barely had snow."

"That's so sad," Brie moaned as she hugged Daniel's arm, "What's a childhood without a snowball fight?"

Kane softly chuckled, "Do you not remember who my brother is? Give an angry ginger snow and ice....I wouldn't be alive today."

Daniel wanted to laugh, but the sudden realization kept him quiet. No one was talking, so Daniel switched the subject, "So," Daniel started trying to think of something to say, "That scarf is new."

Kane lifted a brow, "Yeah...Natalya made and....insisted I wore it."

"Oh yeah," Brie squeaked, "I heard her yelling about a scarf, it looks cute."

Kane growled and turned away. Daniel scratched his beard at the awkward tension, but spoke anyway, "So when's Taker showing up?"

Kane whipped his head towards Daniel as quick as a whip, "I'm not waiting!" Kane barked, "I'm just getting some air!"

"Woah woah easy there Kane," Daniel insisted, "I didn't mean anything I was just asking. I know Taker picks you up, so I was just wondering."

Kane sighed heavily, "What time is it?" 

Brie reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone, "It's 10:30pm."

"He'll be here soon," Kane mumbled as he leaned against the wall behind him, "About twenty minutes."

Brie suddenly giggled which caught both men's attention, "S-sorry," Brie apologized covering her mouth, "but I thought AJ styles was the only soccer mom."

Daniel covered his mouth hiding his laughter till he heard Kane laugh. The three laughed for a moment till Kane looked down at the snow in front of him, "Okay show me how to do this," Kane cackled, "How do I make a snow ball?"

Brie let go of Daniel, as he bent over and grabbed some snow, "It's easy!" Daniel encouraged as he wrapped his hands around the clump of snow, "You just...shape it into a ball and when it's all nice and round, you throw it."

Daniel handed the snow ball to Kane, "Here take this one."

Kane held the snowball in his glove covered hands and smiled, "Bad idea goat boy," Kane chuckled, as he glared at Daniel, "You just gave me ammunition."

Both Daniel and Brie gasped in terror as the realized the mistake Daniel had made, "Hold on! Hold on!" Daniel pleaded as he pushed Brie behind him, "Give us a second to run!"

But Kane didn't listen. Brie was ahead of Daniel as they ran away from the big red machine. Kane reeled all the way back like a pitcher and threw the snow ball right at Daniel's spine. Luckily for Daniel it was just snow and he was wearing a heavy coat. 

Brie laughed as she made herself a snowball and threw it at Kane. The snowball hit Kane right in the gut which made him jump in surprise.

Kane glared at Brie, "Excuse you!" He laughed, as he made another snowball, "You just made yourself a target!"

Brie squealed as she ran away from the charging Monster.

"I'll save you, my love!" Daniel laughed as he hit Kane in the back, as revenge, "Run Brie!"

Kane and Daniel attacked one another back and fourth, as Brie stood as defense. A few playful minutes pass with falling snow and drunk sounding laughter till Kane was hit unfairly by an unknown attacker.

The snow ball had nailed Kane right in the eye holes of his mask knocking him down and blinding his vision. Daniel rushed over to Kane who was sitting up and was shivering slightly, "You okay Kane?" Daniel asked as he started picking the snow out of his friends mask, "That wasn't us!"

Daniel started to notice most of the snow ball was shards of ice, as the snow started turning pink. Brie gasped, "Oh my God, Kane's bleeding!"

Daniel quickly removed all the shards and confirmed Kane was bleeding. The bridge of Kane's nose was cut by a shard of ice and it was deep he'd probably need stitches.

"Aw quit your whining," Out from the shadows came Seth rollins still in his ring gear and with a wide smile, "He's fine, Kane's the big red machine, right Kane?"

Kane touched his nose and looked at the blood, "That's not good," He groaned wiping his bloody hand in the snow.

Seth slowly approached Kane, but was stopped by Daniel, "That's enough Seth," Daniel snapped, putting his hand on Seth's puffed out chest, "you've done enough."

"Oh come on!" Seth laughed putting his hands on his hips, "He's a big boy he's fine!"

Kane groaned in pain, as Brie helped him stand, "Let me see," Brie whispered, as she touched Kane's chin making him face her, "It's bleeding pretty bad. Want me to take you to first aid?"

"What are you his mother?" Seth laughed, greatly amused by Brie's sympathy, "he's older than you, but you and everyone else is treating him like a child!"

"What's the matter Seth?" Kane asked, sarcastically, "not getting enough attention at home?"

"Shut up!" Seth ordered, "You don't know anything Kane, so you shut your mouth!"

Daniel gently pushed Seth back only to have Seth shove him. Kane put his hand on Daniel's back stabilizing him.

"Thanks bud," Daniel said, as he regained his balance and got face to face with Seth, "Don't start something you can't finish Seth."

Seth laughed, "Believe me goat face, you're already done!"

Kane stepped up, "Seth if you don't back off right now, I'll personally send you to hell!"

Kane's voice echoed through the lot and bounced off of Seth which made him back up slightly, "What are you gonna do, Kane?" Seth asked, "You gonna call your big brother to fix all your problems?"

"Seth that's enough!" Daniel shouted as he tried to keep Kane back, "You know what Kane is capable of, back off!"

To Daniel it felt like holding up a brick wall, "Kane it's alright," Daniel assured patting his friends chest, "Take it easy okay."

Seth stuck out his tongue to infuriate Kane, only to have Brie nail him with a snowball. The sudden shock sent Seth to the snow covered asphalt, "What the hell!" Seth cursed brushing the snow off his face, "What's your problem!"

Daniel high fived his wife, "Atta girl," Daniel praised, "right on target."

"Well, I was aiming for his junk," Brie confessed with a smile, "but he is a dick head, so I guess I hit my target."

The three friends howled with laughter, as Seth got to his feet, "How can you protect this guy?" Seth growled, "What do you hope to gain from being anyway near this freak!"

"He's our friend!" Brie snapped putting a hand on Kane's arm, "and he's not freak! He's more human than you Seth!"

Kane smiled slightly at Brie's kind words, they warmed his heart. Seth rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You freaks wouldn't know normal if it hit you in the face."

Kane pushed past Daniel shaking his fist, "Don't you dare!" Kane snarled, "You can say whatever you want about me, but you will not disrespect my...friends! Do you understand!"

Daniel and Brie held one another, as Kane gave Seth a rough push back. Seth stumbled back hitting the parking lot entrance door, "You coward," Seth growled as he opened the door, "You're a coward."

"I'm not the one running away," Kane chuckled, crossing his arms.

"I hope your nose is broken!" Seth snapped as he entered the arena and slammed the door behind him.

Kane sighed and touched his nose again, the wound was deep, bloodly, and was starting to sting. Daniel put a comforting hand on Kane's arm, "You alright Kane?"

"I got a hole in my nose," Kane laughed, as he turned to his friend, "But yeah I'm good."

"Kane come on," Brie scolded, "You need to go to first aid. We'll take you, right Daniel?"

Daniel went to the door and opened it, "Of course, come on Kane," Daniel insisted, "That's a deep cut you need to get that fixed."

Kane hesitated, but he nodded and all three of them entered the arena to find the first aid office. Daniel lead the way as Kane and Brie followed close behind. Brie reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a tissue, "Here Kane," Brie said handing Kane the tissue, "use this to stop the bleeding."

Kane nodded, took the tissue and held it on his wound, "T-thanks," Kane mumbled, as he pinched his nose.

As the trio continued to walk down the what seemed like endless hallway, Brie noticed Kane kept looking over his shoulder, as if he was looking for someone. Brie put a comforting hand on Kane's back, "You okay?" Brie asked, as Kane looked down at her, "something bugging you?"

"Nothing new," Kane joked giving Brie a small smile, "I'm alright, thank you."

Moments later they reached first aid. Daniel went in first to talk to the Medic as Kane and Brie followed. Everyone removed their coats and mittens and hung them up on the coat hangers on the wall. 

The Medic looked up at Kane with wide eyes, "Haven't seen you in a while big guy," the Medic said as he reached out to shake hands, "How's your leg?"

Kane and the Medic shook hands, "It's fine."

The room went silent for a second. The Medic cleared his throat and gestured for Kane to sit on the medical table, which he did.

"Kane," The Medic said, "I'm gonna need you to remove your mask."

Letting out a sigh Kane did as the Medic said and removed his mask. Some snow had melted and dripped down his cheeks and the wound had slightly changed colour from a bright red to a light purple. The Medic's lips spread out into a thin line, as he lifted his brows and sighed, "So what happened?" He asked as he put on a pair of white gloves, "or do you want me to guess?"

Kane grumbled and didn't respond which made the Medic chuckle, "Same old Kane, stubborn as a horse."

The Medic poked and squeezed the wound which made Kane hiss and squirm. Kane tried his best not to move, but it felt like a worm was moving around in his wound it didn't feel right.

Finally, the Medic took a step back and Kane sighed in relief, "Yep that's a nasty cut you got there," The Medic told Kane, "You're gonna need some stitches."

"No shit," Kane mumbled quietly. He would have said it louder, but this man was about to put a needle inches away from his eyes, well he was blind in one, so there was a needle close to his good eye anyway.

The Medic grabbed his equipment and took out some rubbing alcohol and cotton ball, "Now, Kane," The Medic stated, as he showed Kane his equipment, "This is going to sting pretty bad, but try your best not to move, okay?"

Kane just nodded, as he grabbed the edges of the table and closed his eyes. The moment the cotton touched his nose it sent a horrible shiver down his spine, he wanted to scream the smell of the alcohol made Kane's eyes water, and it felt like someone slapping a sunburn.

The cleaning process was quick, but painful. Suddenly Kane's eyes shot open, "Uhh Doc?" 

"Yes?"

"How long does it take to get stitches?"

"In your case? About fifteen minutes, why? You got somewhere to be?"

Kane's face suddenly turned pale, "Shit...shit!" He panicked, as he cupped his face, "Dammit!"

Daniel became concerned, "What's wrong?" 

"My brother is gonna be here in less than five!" Kane spat, as he pointed at his wound, "when he sees this...He's gonna flip!"

Everyone suddenly looked at the Medic, "Hey hold on," the Medic said, as he prepared to do the stitch work, "You can't rush this kind of stuff. If I rush you'll be more likely to scar."

Kane tilted his head, "Doc....my entire body is scarred it can't get any worse."

"Just stay still and don't worry," The Medic insisted, "It won't take long...and maybe your brother will get stuck in traffic."

"Wait?" Brie groaned as she tilted her head towards Daniel, "If his brother can teleport....why does he need to drive?"

"Kane can't teleport, Brie," Daniel whispered, hoping Kane didn't hear his wife's question, "he's trying to learn, but it's not really working."

"I can hear you know!" Kane snapped, glaring at the couple, "and it's a work in progress okay!"

Suddenly the Medic grabbed Kane's chin, "What did I tell you about move?" The Medic scolded, "Now stay still."

A few minutes in Kane's phone started to ring and Johnny Cash began to play, "Answer it! Answer it!" Kane barked, as Daniel scurried to Kane's coat yanking out his phone.

"It's Taker!"

"No shit answer it!"

"What do I say?"

"Just stall him!"

"Stall him?"

"Yes! And don't tell him about the stitches!"

"Why not!"

"Do you want to deal with an angry Undertaker!"

"Not really!"

"Then shut up and answer it!"

Daniel answered the phone and brought it to his ear, "H-Hello....Uhh this is Daniel....Daniel Bryan....Kane's friend....I run smackdown with Shane McMahon.....I hugged you! Yes....Goat-boy...Yes that's me."

Kane was trying his best not to laugh, as he listened to the coversation.

"Well Kane....he's....busy right now, so I picked up the phone....where is he? He's here with me....where are we uhhh....in the arena of course...well the arena is pretty big so...I'm not sure...where we are....Lying! Me! Why would I....Taker can I call you Taker? No...okay."

Kane was tearing up due to his built up laughter and his body was trembling, "This is amazing," Kane whispered, as the Medic hushed him, "I'm sorry but this is funny."

"No no no!" Daniel stuttered nearly jumping out of his skin, "Undertaker there's no need for you to come in we'll be out shortly....What are we doing? We're uhhh...you know...guy stuff...Guy, guy! I said guy! I'm a married man, and I don't like your brother that way!"

Kane chuckled and gave Daniel a thumbs up which he returned, "Good save," Kane chuckled.

"Y-you wanna talk to him?" Daniel groaned, as he looked at Kane who was giving him the signal to keep talking, "Well...he's uhhh-"

"In the shower" Brie stated, "he's in the shower."

"Yes Kane's...in the shower...yes that was my wife...wait you remember my wife, but not me?"

Kane was gonna lose it, he knew Taker was gonna give him hell for waiting, but this moment made it worth it.

"Hello....Hello? Undertaker? You still there?"

Daniel could hear someone else talking on the other side their voice was almost as deep as Taker's and they sounded just as crossed. Curious, Daniel continued to listen he couldn't make out what the other person was saying, but he did hear Taker growl.

Daniel pulled the phone away from his ear and gulped, "Uh oh," He moaned, looking at Kane, "Someone's talking to your brother and he sounds pissed."

"Is it Seth?" Brie asked, "Would he?

"No, Seth wouldn't rat himself out," Kane stated, "He's not dumb enough to confess."

"But, is he dumb enough to tell your brother where we are?"

Kane's eyes shifted back and fourth, "N-no no he won't," Kane stuttered, "Taker would ask why I was here, and he'd be screwed."

Suddenly, a loud yell that sounded like Taker blasted from the phone and echoed down the halls, scarring everyone within a mile radius. The trio ushered the Medic to hurry which he did no longer caring about the possible scaring.

Moments pass and Kane's stitches were complete. The Medic added some extra bandaging, so Kane could put on his mask which had difficulty staying in place.

Everyone shook the Medic's hand before darting out of the office with their coats in hand. Daniel quickly handed Kane his phone which he noticed Taker had hung up.

As Kane struggled to get his coat on he let Daniel and Brie hug him goodbye and they left wishing Kane the best of luck. They knew he needed it.

Kane took a deep breath and adjusted his mask as he opened the parking lot entrance door, and right away spotted Taker. He was leaning in front of his Hearse with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, "There you are little brother," Taker huffed, as he stood up straight, "I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

With a nervous laugh Kane shrugged, "You know me...fashionable late."

Taker looked at Kane's neck and raised a brow, "That's...new?"

"It's a long story," Kane mumbled tugging at the scarf.

"Don't worry," Taker said, as he opened the driver side door, "We have a long drive ahead of us."

Kane tilted his head in confusion, "Why?"

"I got some things I gotta get done."

Kane shrugged and got in. Once he got his seatbelt on he could have sworn he heard a muffled scream in the back of the Hearse, "What was that?"

Taker just smiled, as he started the engine and began backing out of the lot. Kane got a sudden uneasy feeling in his stomach when his brother smiled it either meant you were in trouble or someone else was.

"Now," Taker's voice turned cold, as they began their long drive "Why don't you tell me how Seth cut your nose?"


End file.
